Bulletin Board Riddles
by PenPenCobbleWobble
Summary: The story of the newly appointed Secretary to the Chief, Logan Marie Marcus, and the eccentric Edward Nygma who just wants somebody to answer his riddles.
1. Chapter 1

She straightened the bow tied around her neck once more, adjusted the strap of her laptop bag, scrunched her nose to try to relax her face, smile at her freckles, and took a deep breath. She had arrived early and was pleased to see a bathroom not too far from the entrance door. She had quickly entered it to try and calm herself. The brunette held herself up higher and exited the restroom and made her way to Chief Essen office on the second floor. Her legs were a bit wobbly from nerves as she walked through the bull-pin and felt the stares of a few cops and started up the marble staircase to the Chief's office . Yup definitely should have worn flats, but these shoes are just too cute. She cursed to herself as her heel slipped off of a step, but a warm hand found the small of her back and steadied her.

"Hey there! Gotta be more careful on these stairs. They wax them every night." it was a rough voice. She turned to see short brown hair and a slightly crooked nose. He held his large hand out. "Detective Jim Gordon."

"Marie Marcus. I'm new." Marie placed her small hand in Jim,s and then realized how cold her hands were. She always has cold hands.

"Do you need a jacket?" his brows furrowed and their hands parted.

"Oh no. My hands are always freezing, but a portable heater wouldn't hurt." She smiled up to the tall man.

"Thats what I'm here for though." A man came up from behind Jim he had longer lighter brown hair and a bit of grey in his beard. He had a cheeky grin plastered on his face.

"Very nice, harassment on her first day. You're gonna make her quit." Jim elbowed the man in the side. Ignoring Gordon the man held his hand out to her.

"Detective Harvey Bullock, and don't listen to him he doesn't know anything." Marie laughed lightly and shook his hand.

"Marie Marcus. It's a pleasure." Harvey looked back at Jim.

"See it's a pleasure 'cause I'm a pleasant person."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry If we're making you late. If you get in trouble blame him everyone will understand." Jim gave a friendly smile and walked off past her ignoring Bullock's protests to taking the blame.

She followed them up the stairs and stopped in front of the office that said Chief Sarah Essen, and knocked. When she heard a 'Come in' she opened the door and closed it quietly behind her.

"Sit." the smooth voice of the woman at the desk commanded and Marie complied. "Logan Marie Marcus, why are you late?"

"Uh, I ran into Detective Bullock on the way in, and I go by Marie ma'am." She did feel a twinge of guilt for blaming Bullock but he seemed laid back enough to not care very much.

"I understand." brown eyes met her green ones and she smiled. "That man is probably more trouble than he's worth." She shook her head, opened a drawer, and flicked through some papers. She pulled out some and placed them in front of the young girl. "Okay, so Marie fill out these but please put your actual first name on them." The chief stood up and walked around the desk and leaned on the edge near Marie. "When you're finished leave them on my desk and right outside this office there is a small room with a desk. That will be yours and there should be papers waiting on it already. The one on top is a paper full of things you will be expected to do. I would explain it all in detail but I have quite a bit to do today out of the office."

"Yes Ma'am." she nodded her head to the older woman. The chief let out a small 'good' and pushed of the desk and headed for the door. She stopped and turned to logan again.

"Sorry, but the room is more of a closet actually. Although the chair is comfortable and you can decorate it if you want." She turned back to the door only to turn back to Logan. "I would ignore most of what Bullock says, even Gordon. They're both full of nonsense." Essen turned to the door and actually left.

Marie let out a sigh and set to work on the papers. As she read through she saw that she actually gets a name plate for her door. It would read Secretary to Chief Logan Marie Marcus. She smiled at the section. It looks like being a secretary to the police chief had some benefits. She finished off the papers and placed them back neatly on the desk and stood up she left the office and closed the door gently when she turned she saw both Det. Bullock and Gordon looking at her she smiled at them and they smiled back. She turned to the right and saw the little room. She walked over to it, and laughed as she heard bullock

"I have been here for over ten years and all I get is this stupid desk. Her first day and she has an office!" - "Shut it. She's probably more useful than you." - "Hey!"

She tuned him out and opened the door she walked in and sighed a bit. "Definitely was a closet." she mumbled to herself. She took another deep breath but started to cough as she inhaled dust.

"Careful dearie Marie!"- "That didn't rhyme" - "Jim I'm so close to punching you in the face."

She chuckled and switched on the light, light did seem to make look more appealing, and she closed the door. The office was about four feet wide and six feet long it had a dark brown desk toward the back. Touching the wall next to the door was a book shelf that had three shelves and touched the desk. There was another small table shoved in the right back corner with a tall skinny lamp. The entire room was coated in a nice layer of dust. There was a black leather pad stuck to the desk. There was a two tiered paper tray on one corner and next to it sat a dust-free sleek office phone. She smiled went to the other side of the desk pulled out the chair and sat down.

It is comfy. She pulled out her powder blue laptop and placed in on the black pad. She noticed the paper resting in the dust and picked it up. The first had a list of duties she would be responsible for. Attend the chiefs needs: Take Calls, Make Appointments, Get Coffee. She smiled at the coffee one. File Cases, Cover for the chief should she be late, Do paperwork the Chief gives you, Make Detective Bullock complete case paperwork. She lightly scoffed at that one, but the next one she had to read twice. Try to keep Detective Gordon from turning the whole department against himself...again.

"Again? Lord have mercy those two do seem like trouble." she grumbled and read the rest of the list. It all seemed pretty standard though some did seem like intern work, but she couldn't complain. She was getting paid after all. She looked at the next paper which she found to be the chiefs schedule. 9:00 am - meeting with the commissioner 11:00 am - meeting with Jack Wilson go down to Ms. Kringle in the Record Annex ask her for Megan Joey Wilson's file. she shouldn't give you too much trouble. Marie smiled at the handwritten note next to it. 12:00 Lunch go to the diner on the corner of sixth ( its called Mel's) tell them you need Chief Essen's usual They will get it for you. Also get your own food along with it they have a GCPD discount. I take lunch in my office.

She continued to read the page and when she got to five o'clock she saw it was empty except for the note written in. I have everything I need for the rest of my day. Go and get yourself some things for your office. I will warn you tomorrow won't be as laid back. Logan pulled out her mint green day planner and filled out her day. She moved on to the next paper which was a half sheet with the Chief's handwriting.

Be here at 7:30 every morning I get in at 8 usually. Come into my office and check for memos and phone messages. Every night before you go at 9 (I leave at 8:30) go into my office and check my planner to make sure everything is correct. You will be mostly responsible after this first week maybe two to make my schedule, make sure I have everything, make sure it is all correct, and confirm all appointments. The phone is already set up so all of my calls go through you first. I imagine you can figure it out. All information involving computers is on its own page. Week hours are all normal, but you can and will be called in at anytime if I am called in. Always have your phone. Weekend hours vary. Generally if I'm off your off, but that won't always be true. You will get the hang of this job in no time. I don't imagine it will be too difficult anyway.

Letting out a sigh she checked the time, it was almost ten. She sat up and read through more of the papers. Coming across a medium yellow envelope she opened it. The twenty two year old pulled out a pager that had a post-it note full of instructions and a temporary name and access badge. That had the photo that was taken when she came in for her interview a month ago. She clipped the badge to her front and her pager to her hip. when she looked up it was almost ten-twenty She stood up and smoothed out her skirt and blouse. She was wearing a knee length high waisted black skirt that if she twirled in would spin fabulously. Her shirt was an off white short sleeve button up, and around her collar she tied a loose black bow that drooped just a tad. She had on black panty hoes that had seems up the back and two inch black t-strap heels. Shoulder length brown curls hung down and for the first time in a month did what she wanted them to do without her having to struggle with them.

Marie left her office took notice that Jim and Harvey were no longer in sight. she had hoped to ask them where the Record Annex was, but she did find a friendly looking man.

"Excuse me but could you tell me where the Record Annex is?" she asked the husky man. However when she was met with a blank stare she just smiled, "I'll find it myself, pardon me." She moved around him and headed down the stairs. She Wandered a bit until she found herself in what appeared to be a basement. Finally she found a room with thick black letters on the door which said 'RECORD ANNEX'. She opened the door and saw a woman neatly dressed and she had to say she is quite beautiful.

"Excuse me, are you Ms. Kringle?" the woman in question jumped a bit at the sudden presence of somebody in the room. The strawberry blonde turned to her and straighten her shirt.

"Yes, I'm Ms. Kringle. Who are you may I ask and what can I do for you?" She looked pointedly at the shorter brunette.

"Well, I'm Marie Marcus and Today is my first day as the Secretary to the Chief. I came down here to get the case file on Megan Joey Wilson. The Chief needs it for her next appointment and told me you would help me." She said it hopefully. Ms. Kring smiled gently and held out a hand which Marie took.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Marcus." Marie smiled at the taller woman.

"Likewise, and please call me Marie. It's easier." Ms. Kringle took a step back and walked to a filing cabinet to the far right.

"Then you may call me Kristen." She opened the cabinet and furrowed her brow as she looked. Her eyes widened and anger spread over her face. "Nygma! Im going to kill that little-" She stopped took a deep breath and turned to the startled Ms. Marcus. "Sorry It appears the file has been taken without being signed out and without permission." Marie frowned at this.

"Oh well then I will go get it. Who has it? Is it that Nygma person? Where is he...or she?"

"Oh no,no. I don't think that is wise. I will go get it." Kristen had looked horrified at the idea, and she started to mumble to herself as she turned to leave. "I will go get it." Marie only caught bits of "It would be awful for him to harass her." and "Shes so nice. Would absolutely hate it if he scared her off." and at last, "I can put up with it. I don't want her to be dragged in just yet." as the woman left.

Marie let out a sigh and leaned against the cabinet to her left. She was sure she could have handled this Nygma, but she didn't know her way around she would probably get lost any way. she waited around a bit longer and was humming to herself when Kristen entered again. Her face was a little red and irritation was clear on her features.

"That man is unbearable. i can't stand him! Why can't he leave me alone and bug someone else." She took a deep breath straightened herself once more and turned to Marie. "Here is the file. Hope you haven't been made late." Ms. Kringle held out the file to Logan who took it carefully.

"Thank you. Do you want me to sign it out?" kristen smiled down at her.

"Oh, no, no. Don't worry yourself. I will do it." She added kindly. It was hard believe she had been so angry moments before. "Well I'm sure we both have work to do. It was lovely meeting you."

"Yes, Same to you. Oh actually can I ask you one more thing?" Kristen nodded her head, "How exactly do i get back up to the chiefs office?" The Strawberry blonde laughed and gave her directions.

When Marie got back to her office Jim and Bullock were back and seemed troubled.  
She decided it was best not to disturb them, and continued into her office. It was now ten-forty according to the clock on her desk phone. She sat back and waited looking through anything that she had for something to do. She had just hung out the phone with a man from Arkham, that said he needed to speak with the Chief and had asked for an appointment the following day, when she heard the voice of the Chief five minutes to eleven. Marie grabbed the file and left her office to meet with the Chief. After greeting one another and going down to the interrogation rooms, and handing over the file she was sent back up to her office. She decided to set up her laptop for the station. She was fairly shocked to discover that her own laptop had better security than the station seemed to have based on the pamphlet she was given. Maybe she should talk to the chief about it. Maybe it was out of her place. She didn't want to go sticking her nose in things she shouldn't. She sighed and at 20 minutes till She decided it was time to head over to Mel's Diner and get the Chief and herself some lunch.

She reached into her computed back and grabbed her card. She grew up in the city. She knew that as a short, unthreatening, seemingly unarmed, and unaccompanied woman, she looked to be the perfect prey for pickpockets, thieves, and sexual offenders. This city girl was no fool though. She carried a small tube which looked to be lipstick and was actually pepper spray, had taken many a self defense course, and had on heels. Logan also took out her money, cash only, and placed it in her bra. If any one was trying to steal her money from there she would definitely notice and would take her lipstick out of the pocket of her skirt, scream loudly, and give the thief and swift and hard kick with her heel. She stood up straight and left the room. She saw Chief Essen walking up the stairs looking weary. She noticed her secretary and gave a weak smile.

"I was thinking about going to get lunch right now." Ms. Marcus explained.

"Good idea. Im hungry and stressed. Food would be a godsend." She walked past Marie and then turned back to her. "Make sure he sends it soon." and made her way into her office. Marie chuckled and walked down the stairs and across the main floor to exit the station.

After she Returned with lunch and had eaten her fill the rest of the day went by smoothly. At five o'clock she went to a office supplies store. She brought her card and purse this time seeing as she drove. She found a cheap but sleek desk light, a pencil/pen basket, a soft purple seat cushion, pencils, a variety of colored pens, and colorful neon highlighters. She also found paper, a few notebooks, three half inch blue binders, a handheld pencil sharpener and a mechanical one, a power strip, and a duster. Marie made a mental note to get another lamp at a home store and a few other things.. She was about to head to check out when she saw two things. One was a one square foot whiteboard, that would be useful for her office, and one was a bulletin board. She smiled and put both in her cart. After paying for everything and loading it in her car she noticed she still had time to head to a home store. She found one not too far away and went in. She got her own coffee maker, she had seen the condition of the station's coffee makers and had been horrified. This one could also brew tea at hot chocolate which would be good for her seeing as she didn't like coffee. She found a small lilac purple lamp and was overjoyed. Her love of all things pastel and colorful would be reflected in her office and in her clothing. She also came across a ridiculously soft blanket that had a galaxy print on it, she put that in her cart faster than anything yet.

Soon all of her purchases were in her car and she was on the way back to GCPD. She carried everything in in loads. Marie was done in four tips and then got to work setting everything up. She had managed to do everything in less than an hour except the bulletin board. She grabbed it and took it out to the wall to the right of her office.

"Whatcha got there Lil Marie?" She rolled her eyes at bullock

"A spaceship." She turned to the wall and scrunched her nose she was trying to find the perfect place for it. "Are you still trying to give me a nickname?"

"Oh, a smart ass. Well It turns out I am. So what do you think about short stack?" Bullock leaned his back on the wall near her.

"I think you should keep trying. Would you move so I can see where to put this?" she looked at him exasperatedly.

"What about sweet lips?" he wiggled his eyebrows at her and Jim groaned from his desk.

"Are you trying to get her to file against you for sexual harassment?" He stood up and walked over to them. Harvey straighten out and put his hand on the wall and leaned on it.

"She would never do that. We have a connection me and her." He winked at Marie. She turned to Jim and smiled.

"Don't worry Detective. I think it's sweet when old men far past their prime try to act like they still got game." She smiled wider and then looked over to Harvey as he slapped a hand to his heart and all but fell the rest of the way on to the wall as Gordon snorted.

"Oh! She wounds me. 'Old men,' 'past their prime,' how could you?" then he turned his face to Jim. "You've turned her against me didn't you? How could you. Mutiny!" Bullock joked and pushed off of the wall. they all turned when the Chief opened her door.

"What the hell is goin on out here? Why did someone bang against my wall?" She looked irritated and fed up with the Detectives.

"Well Ma'am-" Bullock started.

"If you had something to do with it I don't want to know. Just get back to work and don't bug me." She closed her door again.

"Well, We need to go anyway. We have to look at a scene again." Jim went back to his desk and grabbed his jacket off of his chair. Bullock gave a mock salute to Logan and went to grab his coat. They headed for the stairs.

"Make good choices! Stay safe!" She called after them.

"But that takes all the fun out of it!" Gordon called back. Marie rolled her eyes and went back to the task at hand. She decided on a spot and took a pencil and gently marked the wall with the pencil behind her ear. She briefly thought that maybe she should have asked before doing this. Oh well, If someone had a problem with it they could take it down no problem. She wasn't putting holes in the wall.

She leaned the board against the wall and took a step back she wanted to make sure it was even and mostly level. Adjusting her markings and evaluating it again she nodded her head, and went into her office to grab her last minute purchase of bargain brand command hooks. Once the board was put up she smiled. Marie went back to the office wrote up a not in her new black gel pen. chief essen will not be available tomorrow until after lunch. If you have need to speak with the Chief please speak to the Secretary to Chief Ms. L.M. Marcus. She read over the note once more and opened her computer bag. She pulled out the small mason jar of thumb-tacks and paperclips and set it by her new yellow pencil basket.

She fished out a good deal of tacks held them in one hand grabbed her note and went back to the bulletin board. She tacked the note to the right side of the board and stuck the other tacks along the top of it. She went back to her office and sat down. She left her door open and pulled out her cell. she had five new messages. One from her mother asking how the job was, and several from various friends asking about hot officers. A sigh escaped her lips and then a small grin formed on them. She started a reply I don't know about cops but there are two hot detectives that work outside my office and both have been hitting on me ;) She giggled lightly at her little text copied it and sent to all four friends who asked.

She looked to her tray and saw a few papers. She grabbed them and started to read them and fill them out where it was necessary. The last one was a note from Kristen.

I came to your office because I forgot to explain to you the proper way to check a file back in. So here it is. Once the Chief is done with the file please bring it back down to the Record Annex. In the Annex on my desk toward the back there is a clipboard with a chart on it. Find your name on it (I wrote it in), and fill out the check in box. Then set it on my desk and when I'm in or able to I will put it back in its place.

Thank you,

Kristen Kringle

Marie smiled at the note and stood up. She had forgot about the File she needed to be better about that. She would make sure to apologize. She stood up and went to the Chief's office. She knocked lightly as she opened the door. The chief was on a call. Chief Essen gestured for her to come in. Marie entered and closed the door softly. She moved over to the chief and mouthed 'file' to her. the Chief nodded and pointed to a file on her desk then she held up a finger and scribbled on a paper. You leaving soon? Marie checked her watch, which was light pink with rose gold, the hand read eight-thirty. She picked her pen off on the collar of her blouse, where she had clipped it, and wrote back in red. Yes ma'am I should be gone soon. When she received a nod she grabbed the file and left.

She was on her way out of the parking garage when she had the urge to bake cookies. She wanted to eat cookies and she wanted home made with her grandma's recipe, so instead of turning right to go home she turned left to head to the store. She pulled in and headed to the entrance she grabbed a cart on the way in and navigated through the aisles to gather the needed items. When she was down in the chocolate chip lane she saw very beautiful blonde woman with hair almost down to her butt. Marie could definitely appreciate a lovely woman when she saw one. she turned to look for her brand of chocolate when she felt a tap on her shoulder. Logan turned to face the person and came face to face with the woman. She was truly gorgeous. The blonde was taller than logan even in her heels, and the other was wearing flats.

"Sorry, but do you possibly know where I can find Jam?" Hazel eyes met green ones, and marie smiled at the southern accent.

"Yeah I've only been here a month but I think the last time I was in the store it was on lane five near the peanut butter." The blonde smiled.

"I swear I went down that aisles." She held out a hand to Marie, "Name is Penelope May, I moved here recently. You seem nice. nobody else was very helpful even the employees. I'm not sure I like the city."

"Well. I grew up in the city so I'm use to it. I just moved from Metropolis." She grabbed Penelope's hand. "I'm logan Marie Marcus, but I go by Marie." They both smiled and exchanged a few more words before they parted.

Marie went to check out and made her way to her apartment. She kicked off her shoes and changed into purple pajama shorts with pink polka dots on them and a large blue Met-city University shirt. She put on a yellow apron, cooked her cookies,and then realized just how many she had made.

"Maybe I could bring them into work." She liked her own idea so much she went to the hallway closet and pulled out a decently sized basket and laid a checkered towel down in it and laid another one on the counter beside it. She packed the cookies in a ziploc bag. In the morning she would put them in the basket and put the other towel on top. For now though It was time for bed. She went to her room set her alarm put her phone and laptop on their chargers, turned off the lights, and climbed into her soft bed. After curling up it the pastel purple and pale green comforter with matching bed and pillow sheets she reach for her radio on the nightstand and pressed play. The wondrous melodies of frank sinatra filled her ears and soon she drifted to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Im so sorry It has taken so long. This year turned out to be super stressful and I had to fight through some things, but i'm settled in college and I feel better so Im gonna try to update more but I wont promise anything.

This Chapter is shorter but hey thats just how I roll. Thank you all so much for the lovely reviews! They really helped me continue this. This chapter is mostly from Nygma's point of view but I threw in some Logan Because I love her. I will start to refer to her as logan a lot more than I did in the last chapter. Let me give you some details about the ages. Nygma is about 28 and Logan Marie is 22 she only has a BA in Communication. There you guys go! A few bits for your enjoyment.

Also Penelope from the last chapter is from another story I'm writing which is a OswaldxOC. I'm told its good so if you have the time go check it out. Its called "It all started with Peanut Butter"

I DO NOT OWN GOTHAM OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND ANY OCs THAT I THROW IN IT.

" Hello Marie," she looked to her right and saw Jim. Harvey's head popped up and he looked over at her, " what did you bring us today?" She smiled and walked over to the both of them. She held her basket out and bullock practically stumbled over himself rushing over and pulled the checkered towel back.

"Fudge and Chocolate chunk Brownies." She smiled as they both took the biggest ones, that she had made sure to put on top for the both of them. She smiled and turned as they bickered about who got the bigger piece. She opened her office placed the basket down and got to work. A soft beeping alerted her that the chief was due to come in in five minutes. She got up and moved around her desk to her personal coffee machine and started to make the Chief's normal drink. She bent down and pulled one the tall coffee cups off the shelf. She grabbed a nice looking brownie and placed in on a napkin. Once the coffee was done Logan put the lid on the cup, set the sweetener on top, and picked up some files for the chief. Logan entered the Chief Essen's office and set the food and drink down and placed the file neatly on the center of the clean desk. She opened the Chief's day planner and doubled checked her appointments. As she was making a call to the Mayor's office to confirm a phone meeting, Sarah walked in and smiled at her secretary. Once Marie received a confirmation Essen moved to the phone to start her busy day of meetings.

It wasn't always so busy with meetings, but about twice a week the chief had all day meetings in and out of the office, and that meant Logan Marie Marcus would be fairly busy all day. She passed her bulletin board and grinned. It was practically full. In the three weeks she had worked here she seemed to be well liked and her bulletin board was a hit. Officers, detectives and various other employees at the station would find some reason to stop buy her office everyday and take one of the treats she brings. She brought something almost everyday but if she didn't feel like cooking she had a large candy bowl she would pull out of her desk and set in the place of the usual basket. She did notice people always looked a bit disappointed to see the candy instead of her homemade goods. Her eyes were pulled down to the right corner.

_I am tall when I am young, but I am short when I am old. What am I?_

Marie smiled and the smooth green lettering on the note. Another riddle and still no answer. She sighed and shook her head. It had been there for two days already, and no one had answered it. In the morning there would be a new one. _Poor guy who keeps putting those up there. Well it might be a girl. Such beautiful handwriting. _She turned to her office the riddle on her mind.

When lunch finally rolled around she was more than happy to go to the deli across from Mel's to get salads for the Chief and herself. She picked a fresh spinach with cranberries, apples, and chicken salad that had a lovely white pear vinaigrette with it. She got Sarah her usual Chicken Ceasar Salad with extra dressing and croutons. She grabbed a bottle of coke for her boss and a lemonade for herself. She brought Chief Essen's lunch in her office, and quietly got it ready for her and opened her drink as the chief argued with the person on the other end. She received a very thankful look and silently made her way back out of the office. As she walked back to her closet office the riddle grabbed her attention once more. Marie gazed at it for a bit and went back to her office put down her lunch and snatched a pink pen from her desk and went back out to the bulletin board. _A Candle. _She scrawled on the paper under the riddle. She grinned happily to herself and ate her food.

To say that Edward Nygma's day had been less that satisfactory would be an understatement. He was once more yelled out for investigating the bodies of recent victims, with much more success than the actual coroner. After that he decided to go down to Ms. Kringle to once more try to converse with her, but much to his disappointment she suddenly had to go deliver files when he walked in. Actually the more he thought of Ms. Kringle the more he realized that she always remembered tasks that she had to take care of soon as he walked into her office. The day before he had left her a cupcake as a riddle. In the past few weeks he had seen her with baked goods practically every day, so naturally he thought that perhaps a riddle in the form of a sweet would appeal to her more than a note. He felt his face heat up as he looked back at the cupcake on his desk. She had given it back with no answer. She didn't even take a bite and that cupcake was from the bakery down the street.

Lately everyone seemed to have sweets. Ed had assumed that someone brought some of the sweets to work and now everyone was going there when they could because it was so good. All of the desserts looked alike so anyone would think that they were store bought. Today he had seen over ten people with chocolate brownies, but when he had inquired about where they came from, everyone had refused to answer. He was quite put out.

He had just informed Detective Gordon and Bullock of some very interesting test results involving the case, and decide to check the bulletin board. No answer yet, but He hadn't given up hope. When he first saw the new addition to the station, and how many people were using it, he decided that it would be a great place to pin up his riddles. The many people of GCPD clearly needed more time to come up with answers to his riddles. It explained why no one would ever answer him in person. He didn't give them enough time to answer and they were scared about getting it wrong. It was so obvious to him now.

It had been two and a half weeks since he had started to post the riddles. While he wouldn't say it out loud it did hurt. It hurt him that Ms. Kringle never answered his riddles and how she looked at him. It hurt him how Detective Bullock and Gordon treated him. It hurt how everyone in the station seemed to ignore him and avoid him if they could. It hurt him and it angered him. Edward took a deep breath and straightened his glasses and tie. He went back to the Forensic lab to look over his findings maybe sneak back into the morgue. He ventured back to his desk and sat down. The clock on his desk beeped lightly reminding him to eat so he pulled out his cold ham and cheese sandwich which was cut into two triangles and a small container of pudding. He ate his small meal and flicked through papers on his desk. He came across a small note written in black pen.

_Mr. Nygma If you would please fill out your paperwork with the proper information in the proper spaces it would make filing the case much easier. Also if you would please return case files to the Record Annex in a timely fashion and make sure to check them out. It would make Ms. Kringles day a lot better. _

_Thank you,_

_L. Marie Marcus_

_Secretary to the Chief_

He stared at the note blankly. The penmanship was nice, and very feminine. The signature was odd however, She signed her middle and last name and only put her first initial. Very uncommon. Usually the middle or both middle and first names that were abbreviated. His eyes rolled over to the left side of his desk. Sitting there neatly was a small pile of files he had accumulated recently from the Record Annex in hopes that Ms. Kringle would hunt them down again as she had done weeks prior for the Megan Wilson file. She had yet to appear, but on occasion he would receive a note from the elusive L. Marie Marcus and he would have to bring them back.

He had tried to meet this Secretary to the Chief, as she was alway out getting something for the chief, tracking something down in the station, or attending a meeting with the chief. Not once since he had found the first note had he been able to find her. Despite the notes he did know that she was the one to put up the bulletin board, and he supposed that could be counted as a good thing. He stood up and gathered the records into his arms and grinned about having an excuse to see his dearest Ms. Kringle. He walked down the familiar halls to the Record Annex and pushed open the door. There she was wearing a green pencil skirt with a yellow blouse tucked in at the waist, and her hair pulled into its usual flawless tight pony tail. Edward stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Ms. kringle-"

"Mr. Nygma please leave the files on my desk I will sort them. If you will excuse me I have to bring these to Mar-" She stopped and changed what she was going to say, "to Chief Essen." Kristen then hurried out of the room and Ed felt his face fall and grow hot.

She had left again. She didn't even give him a chance to say hello. He turned and went, with files in hand, back to the Science lab. He sat down in a huff. He crossed his arms over his chest and sat there. He didn't know how long it was but when he snapped himself out it, he was greeted with a dim room. The sky had grown dark outside and he hadn't turned on all of the lights that morning as he usually did. He let out a slight huff and exited the office, He had the files in hand and walked over to the Record Annex. Edward knocked on the door and heard no reply and went in. It was empty and the file return tray which always had at least one file in it was empty. He turned his head to the clock by the door and it read eight o'clock. Ms. Kringle was off for the night. He placed the files down and left, he didn't feel much in the mood for giving her a riddle. He went to the bulletin board to take down his paper with, what he thought to be a very easy, riddle. He didn't bother to look as he crumpled the paper in his hand. he raised his hand to throw the piece of paper away. It hit the rim before falling on the floor. He walked over to it and picked it up, and he froze as he stood up. There was pink ink on it. Someone had replied. Edward hastily unraveled it and smiled down at the words '_A Candle'_. The writing had a slight lean to the right and a gentle curve.

His smiled widened as the writing felt familiar to him. Did Ms. Kringle finally reply to a riddle? He felt excitement bubble in him and he left the station. He would think of a really good one for tomorrow. There was a slight bounce in his walk as he made his way to his apartment. It was a tall building in a decent part of town. It had two bedrooms, one bathroom, a kitchen, a living room, and finally it's own laundry room. He enjoyed having his own laundry room he hated the idea of having to wash his clothes in the same machine that unknown numbers of people with varying degrees of personal filth had washed their clothes in. He unlocked his door and stepped in. Closing the door behind him he smiled as he heard the faint noises of Merlin. He made his way into the living room which had a T.V., a couch, a coffee table, and off to the side against the wall under the window was a large cage with a very active rat.

"Why hello Merlin," He walked into the kitchen to retrieve food for his pet, "you'll never guess what happened!" He said excitedly to the animal as he kneeled to put food in Merlin's bowl. "Ms. Kringle replied to my riddle." The rat continued to eat. "I've figured it out Merlin. She's simply embarrassed by how long it takes her to figure out the riddle so she never replies when i ask her verbally. How did I not figure this out before?" Nygma smiled to his little roommate and pushed himself up. It was just about nine o'clock now and was time for his nightly personal hygiene routine. He entered his immaculately clean and orderly bathroom and began.

Once he was satisfactorily clean and dressed in night clothes he slid into his bed. Once he was comfortable he reached over and grabbed his book from his night stand. It was a mystery novel, and while it was fairly predictable, it was decently entertaining. The main reason he selected this book was because it came highly recommended on an online list of 'Mystery Novels with Romantic side plot.' The romantic element was to learn the proper ways to "woo" a lady, but he was so far unimpressed.

After exactly an hour of reading he set the book back in its designated place on his nightstand, and removed his glasses and placed them in their proper spot and laid his head down on his pillow. Ed took a deep breath and attempted to clear his whirling mind, but it was not as easy as it sounded. Thoughts of riddles swirled in his head, theories about _L. Marie Marcus Secretary to the Chief _continued to form, and delightful fantasies of Ms. Kristen Kringle took root and grew into wondrous dreams as sleep took over him.


End file.
